After The War: Hermiones Story
by CuteIsWhatIAimFor3
Summary: In a matter of seconds she’d lost everything she’d ever known. Everything she’d believed in, worked for, lived for. Gone. slavery. rated m for possible future chapters.
1. The Selection Five

**Chapter 1**

In a matter of seconds she'd lost everything she'd ever known. Everything she'd believed in, worked for, lived for. Gone.

Hermione granger collapsed to her knees. She knew it was inappropriate, childish and most importantly extremely stupid but she couldn't move. The boy who lived had finally died. Harry lay struck down only meters away from her and she mourned him profusely. Life would never be the same but they had done their best….and failed. Bodies littered the ground around her, people from both sides of the war, light and dark. People with families, wives and children, parents and siblings, grandparents and aunts, all of them left behind, in the hands of Voldemort. It was hard to tell who had been better off.

"ALL OF YOU LEFT MAY LIVE FOR NOW, SO PUT DOWN YOUR WEAPONS. I WILL ALLOW YOU TO COLLECT THE DEAD AND PAY YOUR RESPECTS TO YOUR NOBLE ARMY UNDER THE WATCHFUL EYE OF MY FOLLOWERS. YOU WILL ALL THEN ASSEMBLE ON THE FRONT LAWN HERE AND AWAIT MY INSTRUCTIONS. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO LEAVE OR DISOBEY ANY OF MY ORDERS FOR I SHALL KNOW AND YOU WILL BE KILLED. I HAVE NO TIME FOR HEROICS. YOU HAVE 2 HOURS." Voldemorts voice bellowed out in his 'sonorous voice'.

Hermione struggled to her feet, the voice of Voldemort echoing in her ears. She and the rest of the (living) light side picked up the dead and wounded and took them into the great hall with the others. The hall had magically expanded, for there was no room for the bodies without it. The old castle seemed saddened and the atmosphere was positively thick.

She took a moment to take it all in, looking over the bodies, horrified by what she saw. Over one third of the schools population, students and teachers alike were dead and laid out along with three quarters of the order. The entire Weasley family was dead except for their one mourner, Ginny Weasley. And of course lying at the foot of the headmaster's chair, at Voldemorts feet, was harry potter, the boy who finally died. Everyone else in the room was injured if only slightly, no one having escaped the brutal harshness of it.

"ASSEMBLE BEFORE ME IN THE FRONT LAWN WHERE I WILL EXPLAIN TO YOU YOUR SITUATION." Voldemorts voice called almost happily through the sea of mourners.

Hermione made her way out with Ginny, neither of them speaking a word.

"ALL OF YOU HAVE FOUGHT FOR THE LIGHT SIDE, AND YOU HAVE ALL LOST SO IT IS A CLEAN SLATE……FOR SOME OF YOU. ALL PUREBLOODS ARE FREE TO LEAVE AND NO CHARGES WILL BE LAID AGAINST YOU, HOWEVER IF I FIND OUT ABOUT ANY ACTION AGAINST ME YOU WILL BE PUNISHED ACCORDINGLY." A flurry of people apparated away, none of them being able to help the rest. Ginny stayed though, not knowing where to go. "I HAVE TO ADMIT, I LIED BEFORE. ALL OF YOU HERE DO NOT HAVE A CLEAN SLATE NOW, I NEED PURE BLOODS TO CARRY ON THE MAGICAL LINE BUT YOU? YOU'RE DISPOSABLE…..BUT USEFUL ALL THE SAME SO AS OF NOW YOUR LIFE IS CONDEMNED TO SLAVERY." With a wave of his hand a silver band appeared around everyone's throat. "YOU WILL NEVER BE RELEASED FROM THIS AS THAT IS YOUR PUNISHMENT. YOU WILL NOW LINE UP AND BE ASSINGED TO YOU FUTURE MASTERS, MY FOLLOWERS. AND BE THANKFUL I HAVE GIVEN YOU LIFE."

Hermione POV

Ginny turned to me pulling at her choker. Her already bloodshot puffy eyes filled up with tears, "what are we gonna do mione?"

"I don't know yet gin, I'll think of something…" I said.

Several death eaters tried to move us into lines, Neville, one of the purebloods who had stayed behind protested, "Slaves?! I'll fight forever rather than be one of your slaves!". They struck him down without saying a word, the horrors of silent incantations. After that we pretty much all moved into a single file line.

I wasn't paying much attention until we got near the front and then I realized the system of "slave picking". The chosen death eater or voldemort follower would stand at the front of the line and would get a choice of the first five. If they chose one of those another person would join the selection five. Each death eater was allowed a certain amount of slaves depending on their contribution and the mood of voldemort towards them. Lucius Malfoy stood ahead of them with his bedraggled son and wife next to him, and I was 3 people away from the selection five, Ginny only two places.

A young girl, Slytherin, possibly 3rd year, traitor to her family, was chosen by Draco who whispered in his father's ear. Maybe he wasn't so bad, I thought. We moved up one closer. A middle-aged woman was chosen, she looked a lot older with the past events worn on her, and I absent mindedly wondered what I looked like. We moved up again and Ginny joined the selection five and once again I saw Draco whisper in his father's ear. Lucius frowned for a split second before pronouncing the name….."Ginny Weasley".

I gave a gasp, this surely would push her over the edge, but she only gave me a small reassuring smile.

I moved up and took a breath.

**A/N hey everyone, yes I realize I swapped POV in the middle of the story and it sounds a bit weird but if you like it you won't care too much. If you see any mistakes (because I am not getting a beta…)or have any ideas feel free to pm me so that I can address it. Thanks again and please review!!!!**


	2. The Masters

Last Chapter: _We moved up again and Ginny joined the selection five and once again I saw Draco whisper in his father's ear. Lucius frowned for a split second before pronouncing the name….."Ginny Weasley"._

_I gave a gasp, this surely would push her over the edge, but she only gave me a small reassuring smile._

_I moved up and took a breath._

**Chapter 1**

I stood in the selection five facing Voldemort himself and Lucius malfoy. The strangest thing was, in my mind I was begging to be chosen by Lucius, I knew the advantages. Draco didn't seem so bad anymore (maybe that was just compared to everything else happening), I would be with Ginny (she definitely needed me for support just as much as I needed her) and the alternative death eaters….at least I knew where I stood with Lucius.

The world slowed and I almost thought he was teasing us. Draco didn't lean over this time. He didn't have to. I knew his father would choose one way or another, whatever Draco said. I looked down waiting for the verdict.

"Hermione Granger" a voice said. It was Voldemort. He reached out taking my chin in his hand and I had to physically force myself to not regurgitate whatever I had eaten in the past 24 hrs.

"my, how the mighty have fallen…." His voice trailed off as if reminiscing before he snapped back into focus, " Lucius! Make your pick! The others are waiting, and I dare say if you don't take her others will be more than happy to." He said with a cruel smile.

"That won't be necessary my lord" Lucius said with an indifferent façade, "I have made my choice. Hermione Granger."

I held back a sigh of relief as I knelt before Lucius as others before me had done and he magically inscribed his symbol into my collar.

"Hermione," said Voldemort in a mocking tone, "you are now the property of the malfoy family forever unless they deem it void, which in the unlikely case they do it can only be done after 5 years slavery to them. You may go now malfoy family. Before I change my mind and give her to Greyback".

I held back a shudder thinking of the poor women he would choose saying a quick prayer for them before clutching the portkey which would take me to the malfoy manner.

We landed in the main foyer I assume where a house-elf greeted the Malfoys giving us a sad look.

"This is how it will work slaves" Lucius addressed the four of us; "you will refer to all of us as master or mistress. You are the lowest of the household even lower than the elves. You will be treated as such, until you gain our respect and trust and then you will move up through the ranks and gain more privileges. Do the wrong thing and you will lose your privileges or face a punishment. You will not talk back to us and will only talk when spoken to. You will not look at us or any of our guests while you are in the same room instead looking only at the floor. You will sleep in the basement until you have gained a higher rank than the house-elves. Basically what I'm saying is obey us and you might not have such a bad life. We are not unfair, we are just better than you. Polly here will show you to the dungeons".

The dungeons are exactly what you would expect, dank, gloomy, and horrible. Ginny and I curled up in the corner on some hay too tired to do anything but sleep. I would have to assess the situation in the morning.

**A/N pretty much a filler chapter I think….sets the ground rules and kind of explains what life in the malfoy house is gonna be like. I hope its going to get more interesting soon huh? Btw this is one of those stories (smut) and if you aren't into that leave. Reviews keep me motivated so review and I'll think about another chapter. Thanks **


End file.
